


Getting On With It

by HSavinien



Series: Affection is a Warm Thing [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Love, Nonbinary Dwarves, Other, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Inspiration struck! Nori and Bofur gettin' lovey.
Relationships: Bofur/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: Affection is a Warm Thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523030
Kudos: 20





	Getting On With It

Bofur is pinned under Nori and laughing too hard to do anything about it. Nori ambushed Bofur on the way home and now they’re in a shed, splayed across a pile of somebody’s pony’s hay, Nori on top. Bofur's trapped and prickled by the hay and cold where bits stick out, but so very pleased to be there. 

Nori nips down from Bofur’s ear to shoulder, nosing through the scruff there to find new places to suck red marks. When Bofur’s squirming threatens to make headway, Nori pulls away from Bofur’s neck to fasten teeth into a tempting collarbone, which makes Bofur moan and go limp instead. Nori hums happily and starts pulling clothes out of the way. Once there's more skin exposed, Nori presses the advantage. Nori's hand, warming fast, slips into trousers to explore more territory. Nori bites at Bofur's jaw again and focuses on a spot that makes Bofur's hips twitch.

Bofur presses up into Nori’s hand, which rubs firm and slow now. No matter how Bofur ruts against it, trying for more, it’s not enough, not even almost enough and Bofur’s arms are trapped in the coat that Nori shoved halfway down, so that Bofur can’t do anything to change that. Bofur whines, which quickens Nori’s breathing. Nori’s sensitive to noises, almost needs the sound of Bofur’s pleasure to get warmed up. (Bofur takes advantage of that by simply being loud and shameless.)

Nori finally takes pity or gets impatient and slides salt-slick fingers into Bofur's mouth. Bofur sucks and licks and moans around them in time to the hand rubbing between their bodies. Nori hisses and surges back up to kiss Bofur, breath coming hard. The wet fingers slide inside Bofur's loosened shirt to tweak and pinch. Bofur jerks and groans, head tipping back. As they fuck against each other, Nori's panting into Bofur's shoulder, teeth set in the cloth.

Bofur tips over the edge with a breathless cry and Nori follows, tense and shaking like falling apart. When Nori finally rolls off, Bofur struggles free of the jacket to wrap both arms around Nori. Nori shudders again, but cuddles close.

"Rascal," Bofur says fondly, dropping a kiss onto Nori's disordered hair. 

"Mrf," Nori informs Bofur's shirtfront.

"Love," Bofur whispers in Nori's ear, watching in pleasure as it goes pink.

"Shush," Nori mumbles. 

"Looove," Bofur says, grinning and nosing at Nori.

"Shhhh," Nori says, flailing around, trying to cover Bofur's mouth. 

Bofur catches the hand and kisses it, making Nori shudder again. Bofur smiles. Nori goes soft around the edges sometimes; it warms Bofur through. 

They get cold, eventually. Nori puts Bofur's clothes back together. Bofur pats Nori's hair into some semblance of order. They walk arm in arm back to Bombur's house and Nori kisses Bofur up against the wall until they're both panting again. 

"Come inside?"

"Next time," Nori says. "You've work tomorrow. You need solid sleep."

Bofur sighs mournfully, but it's true. "Good night, love."

"Love," Nori echoes quietly. "Sleep sound."


End file.
